A Gift from the Heavens
A False Ancestor is a rare, German, Lion King comic. Plot A False Ancestor begins with Mufasa, the king of the Pride Lands, telling his son, Simba, about the kings of the past. He says that the stars represent the old kings who watch over the Pride Lands, and give Mufasa advice whenever he's unsure of a hard decision. After the lesson, Mufasa tells Simba it's time to go to bed, and the two leave to join Sarabi at Pride Rock. The next morning, a stranger enters the Pride Lands; "King" Joe. He's starving, claiming that he hasn't eaten in days, and that he could eat a whole elephant if he was offered one. He talks to himself about how this is because he has no family who can take care of him, so it's likely that his parents are either dead, or are somewhere far away, and had abandoned Joe to survive on his own. But before Joe can finish his thoughts, a small meteor crashes to the ground right next to him! It just so happened that Simba, who had been nearby, saw the meteor crash, and rushes over to see what had happened, and is just in time to see Joe climbing out of the crater. Simba thinks that a star (or a king of the past) had fallen from the sky, and thinks Joe is an ancient king. Simba bows before Joe, and welcomes him to the Pride Lands. At first, Joe is confused, but then realizes what is happening. He begins to slink away, thinking Simba is crazy, but the young cub begins to get upset, and whines, "Wait! Can't you just stay and have some lunch?" Joe immediately stops and accepts Simba's offer, crazed at the idea of food. When Simba returns with a hunk of meat, Joe begins to make up a story about his reign as king, hoping that with every story he tells, the more food he'll get. But Simba is oblivious to this, and is amazed at the things Joe has to say. Joe then tells the cub not to tell anyone about him, because he's on "a secret mission". Simba is hesitant at first, and asks if he can tell his father, Mufasa, but Joe refuses, saying, "Especially not your dad!" A few days after the incident, Mufasa tells Simba that he hasn't seen his son around the last couple days, and asks what he's been up to. Simba says he's been doing nothing, and shuffles away quickly. Mufasa then turns to his advisor, Zazu, and the two of them agree that Simba is certainly up to something. So Zazu goes to find Simba, and soon spots him near the crater talking to Joe, who was telling him another made-up story. Zazu figures out that Joe is lying to Simba, and that Simba is actually believing him, thinking he's one of his ancestors, so Zazu flies back to Mufasa and reports all he has heard. Mufasa becomes frantic, and suggests driving Joe away, but Zazu suggests otherwise, saying Simba thinks Joe is real, and that driving his "ancestor" away would make Simba begin to doubt the old legends. Zazu suggests letting Simba figure Joe out on his own. Back at the crater, two strange birds show up, claiming to know all about the kings of the past. They begin pestering Joe with questions, and when he begins to answer them wrong, he starts to slink away, before Simba can realize he's a fake! But Simba follows him, and begs him to stay. But as Joe leaps across the river, Simba following, Simba gets cornered by a vicious alligator! Zazu, who had been flying overhead, rushes to get Mufasa, but when he returns, Mufasa at his side, Simba is out of the river, smiling. He says his "great ancestor" had saved him from the alligator, and begins telling all of Joe's stories to his father and Zazu. And the comic ends with Mufasa saying, "Well, Zazu, seems like our "ancestor" came sent from heaven after all!", and Zazu replying, "Yes, Sire. It....ahem....seems like it!" External Links *[http://www.mediafire.com/?zwoywiw9mgo MediaFire Full Download to all A False Ancestor translated in ZIP file. (Programs Needed: WinZip or 7-Zip)] Category:Media Category:Comics